


midnight texts

by Me_Meow



Series: Short Story Assemble [13]
Category: CeVIO, VOICEROID, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Cousins, Family, Female Friendship, Friendship, High School, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Living Together, Lowercase, Older Sisters, SPACE theme, Sleep, Sleepiness, Space Squad!, Texting, Usernames, Younger sisters, emojis, group chats, not really - Freeform, what do i tag, when none of you and your friends can't sleep lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: When none of you and your friends can sleep at night.
Series: Short Story Assemble [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782655
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	midnight texts

**Author's Note:**

> I love Space Squad.

Taking a glance at my alarm clock, I gave a soft groan of exhaustion. I have school tomorrow, but I can’t sleep right now and it’s almost one o’clock. On my left, my phone is sitting on top of my nightstand. 

After a bit of contemplation, I grabbed it, wincing at the sudden brightness. Decreasing the brightness, I swiped to my contacts where a group chat read “Space Squad”. Creative, isn’t it? Akari and I thought of it.

I clicked it.

~~~

**AndroidFromMars:** _hey_

_ is any1 else awake??? _

**galaxias:** _yeh_

~~~

I almost burst out laughing from shock. Someone was actually awake? Wow, I did not expect this. Smiling, I continued texting Galaco.

~~~

**AndroidFromMars:** _gala-chan!_ (*°▽°*)

_ wat r u doing @ this fine hr? _

**galaxias:** _i dunno_

_ cant sleep _

_ u? _

**AndroidFromMars:** _same_

**Northern☆Star:** _ey, that makes 3 of us then_

~~~

Oh, hey, Akari’s on as well! I grinned madly. I wonder if the rest of the squad is on as well. Might as well continue texting to find out, right?

~~~

**AndroidFromMars:** _oh, hey akari!_ (((o(*°▽°*)o)))

**galaxias:** _ hello _

**Northern☆Star:** _hey guys!_

_ so what r we talking about? _

**galaxias:** _nothing much_

_ we cant sleep _

**Northern☆Star:** _ same buddy _

**MoonRabbit:** _ Akari, why aren’t you asleep? _

~~~

Quietly, I snickered once I realized who it was. Yukari was Akari’s cousin and they lived in the same apartment. Akari was so busted.

~~~

**AndroidFromMars:** _ heya yuka-chan! _

**MoonRabbit:** _Greetings, Miki._

_ Now can you please explain to me why you girls are up at this hour? _

**Northern☆Star:** _ but, but! _

_ ur awake as well! _

**MoonRabbit:** _I woke up to the constant ringing of notifications on my phone._

**galaxias:** _yuyu, dont lie 2 us_

_ we know that u were gaming this entire time _

**MoonRabbit:** _ … _

**MilkyWay:** _ damn exposed _

~~~

I choked on my laughter. Stardust was awake this entire time?

~~~

**AndroidFromMars:** Σ(°ロ°)

_ stardust, u were awake this entire time?!  _

**MilkyWay:** _ yea _

**galaxias:** _ why didnt u say anything? _

**MilkyWay:** _didnt feel like it_

**MoonRabbit:** _ And you should stop staring at your screen and go to sleep. _

**Little Dipper:** _yeah guys listen to yukari_

**Big Dipper:** _ hi everyone  _ ＼(≧▽≦)／

~~~

Ah yes, the CeVio sisters, IA and ONE. Well, technically, IA is also a Vocaloid. Oh well. Despite IA being the older one, ONE is more responsible than IA herself.

~~~

**Little Dipper:** _ ia! _

_ why are you awake? _

**Big Dipper:** _i saw that every1 was awake!_ ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

_ so i wanted to join in as well~  _ (＠＾◡＾)

_ hi everyone!  _ (＾▽＾)

**AndroidFromMars:** _ hi ia-chan! _ ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ

**MilkyWay:** _ sup _

**Northern☆Star:** _ ey~ _

**MoonRabbit:** Hello, IA. ONE.

**galaxias:** _ hey _

_ ey, since were on, yuyu, ive been meaning 2 ask u _

_ r we gonna add uni & yuzuru to the ss? _

~~~

I gave a small hum in thought. Along with Stardust, Uni was one of the many exchange students at our school and she lives with another Korean student, SeeU. Iori Yuzuru also just moved here in February. He, ONE, and IA knew each other since they were kids, though IA wasn’t that close with Yuzuru.

~~~

**MoonRabbit:** _I recently asked Uni, and she said that she was still considering, although I’m not sure about Yuzuru._

**Little Dipper:** _ i asked him & he said he was interested _

**AndroidFromMars:** _we can ask them tmw @ club_

**MilkyWay:** _ good idea _

**MoonRabbit:** _ I’ll be sure to ask them. _

_ Now can we please all go to sleep now? _

_ It’s one-thirty and we all have school tomorrow. _

**Northern☆Star:** _ gn yall _

**Big Dipper:** _alright!_

_ gn every!  _

(－ω－) zzZ

**Little Dipper:** _gn_

**galaxias:** _ night! _

**MilkyWay:** _see u tmw_

**AndroidFromMars:** _ nighty night! _

~~~

With a silent giggle, I turned off my phone and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was shrouded by a comfortable darkness.


End file.
